Known as an example of conventional laser processing methods is one comprising converging a laser light at a silicon monocrystal substrate (object) so as to form a material modified part (modified region) and then etching the silicon monocrystal substrate so as to remove the material modified part, thereby forming a blind hole or through hole in the silicon monocrystal substrate as disclosed in Patent Literature 1.